1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical tray support system, and more particularly to a surgical tray support system for attachment to a surgical table.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is normal procedure to provide appropriate types (styles) and quantities of surgical instruments and materials for a specific surgical procedure as a sterilized unitary package. Prior to or during an operation, the instruments and materials are removed from the package and positioned on a so-called Mayo stand or table or other surface so that they are accessible to the surgical scrub nurse or assistant who eventually passes the instruments or supplies to the surgeon. Frequently, due to patient positioning, operative site location, or other obstacles, the surgical team and Mayo stand are located in such a position as to make the transfer of instruments or supplies to the surgeon awkward, increasing the probability that an instrument or accessory (i.e. sponge, suture, implant, etc.) might be dropped, delayed or otherwise mishandled. This can be especially hazardous to the surgical team in the transfer of instruments or supplies with sharp ends or cutting edges.
A typical instrument package may include a basket or tray made of various materials including plastic or metal, in which the instruments are placed for sterilization and organization. Fixating means such as a finger mat, posts or fixtures may be provided to fix the positions of the instruments in the basket or tray so that the instruments do not become co-mingled or damaged when the basket or tray is moved about.
Natural efficiencies are created when the instruments are placed within easy and comfortable view of the surgeon or surgical assistant, so that the surgical team does not have to pass instruments back and forth, or wait for a properly identified instrument to be found and be provided. Also, the likelihood of accidental drops may be reduced if the instrument package or storage tray system is within easy reach of the surgeon or surgical team and the operative site.
The present invention provides a system for supporting surgical instrument trays within easy reach and view of the surgical team by supporting the tray affixed to a side rail of the surgical table. More particularly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a surgical tray support comprising a frame affixed to a support rod which in turn is affixed to the surgical table side rail. The frame is adjustable and can be moved on several planes. Most commonly, the frame is adjustable for horizontal swiveling and for tilting at an angle such as to make the instruments more visual and physically accessible, while not compromising stability. In a preferred embodiment, the support includes an upright or standard which is affixed through an adjustable coupling to the surgical table side rail. A top tube is slidably, removably mounted over the upright or standard, and a frame sized and shaped to accept the surgical tray is affixed to the top tube. Alternatively, the surgical tray support may be mounted to a free standing floor support or a Mayo stand or the like. The frame and the top tube are removable so that they may be subjected to sterilization along with the instrument and instrument tray.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the frame support is affixed to the removable top post by means of an articulated socket or the like which permits the tray to be tilted. Alternatively, the tray itself may be designed and manufactured with an angle to enhance visibility and accessibility when placed within the frame support.